


Our Situation

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [14]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: 3x6, Episode Tag, F/M, Pregnancy, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy, answers a what if question, greener grass, one might be kept, or might be just for this story, two more ocs, well have to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: “You’re pregnant?!”She tells them no, Danny tells them no. She doesn’t tell them the entire truth, however....
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	Our Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this. I was reading another unplanned pregnancy story, and got the inspiration to write this one. 
> 
> Ella, Little R, and R-5 are all my original characters.

“You’re pregnant?!” Henry wonders, shocked. 

“What? Grandpa!” Erin scolds him, equally as shocked. 

“We’re having a baby?” Jack smiles at his brother, both exclaiming an excited ‘yes!’.

“No, no!” Linda sets the record straight. 

“No one is having a baby!” Danny tells them firmly. 

“In my day, that’s what we called a situation.”

The conversation shifts after the money talk, but Linda isn’t listening. She’s more concerned about the lie she just told....

~two weeks earlier~ 

Her mind is swimming with all sorts of worry. She’s sitting on the cold bathroom floor, swallowing thickly almost every thirty seconds. She can’t do this, not now, not when money is an elusive dream. It can’t be happening. 

Her phone timer going off scares her half to death. Quickly, she turns it off and blindly reaches for the test on the counter. She holds her breath, her eyes closed, praying it’s a negative. She opens her eyes; she lets out the breath when she sees the two angry red lines staring up at her. “Shit.”

Then the panic comes. She’s too old to have a baby. Almost forty and pregnant is not an ideal situation, she knows this for a fact. So many things could go wrong: she could miscarry, the baby could be born with birth defects like Down syndrome, it could have learning disabilities such as dyslexia. If carried to term, the delivery could go all wrong, and both she and the baby could die. She could have another still birth, and she couldn’t go through with that, not again. She could have another miscarriage, and she couldn’t go through that again either. 

~present day~

Linda means to tell them during dinner, she really did. But she’s not even a month pregnant, and she couldn’t take the stress of telling them she lost the baby after announcing she is having a baby. She’s going to have to tell them sooner rather than later, since it’s her fifth pregnancy, and she’ll start showing as soon as the third month hits. 

“You were quiet after that whole pregnancy confusion and lack of money discussion,” Danny says once the boys are in bed. His hand’s in the cookie jar, pulling out two Oreos. “Want one?”

“No.”

“Why were you so quiet?”

“I’m just worried... I know you’re not going to take that job- you love your job far too much! But that other job would help with all our money problems, y’know, and it’d make things so much easier. We could finally get the heating fixed, get a new car that doesn’t break down every three days, have enough money for this baby.”

Danny chokes on the Oreo he’s chewing. “What was that?”

Linda sighs, feeling panic rise in her chest like a balloon. “I’m pregnant.”

“You said you weren’t!” He sounds just as panicked as she does. 

“I said that cause I don’t know how this will turn out! I’m thirty nine years old, and having a baby now is so risky. There are so many complications, and because I have a history of miscarrying, it could happen again! I could have a stillbirth, I can’t go through that again! We lost Ella, and Little R. The truth of the matter is both Jack and Sean are complete miracles! And it’s- I can’t... I can’t be pregnant. I just can’t be! It’s not supposed to happen!”

“Linda, Linda, honey,” Danny puts his hands on her arms, trying to stop the inevitable panic attack. “Sweetheart, calm down. We won’t tell anyone, I promise. If you miscarry, we’ll keep it a secret, just between us. After all, the family doesn’t know about Little R.”

Little R is Danny and Linda’s third baby, and is conceived a year after Jack is born. After Linda miscarries Little R (she and Danny both refuse to know the sex of the baby), she swears never to have children again. Sean comes along, and he is truly a miracle. 

She nods, “I’m scared.”

“Me too.” He admits, nuzzling her hair. 

~five weeks later~

“I’m so sorry,” the doctor says. Without another word, she leaves the couple alone. 

Danny looks at Linda, who’s staring blankly at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and tries to ward off the tears. “Linda?”

Slowly, her bottom lip quivers and tears start falling. She rolls to her side, her scrub pants still low on her hips. She curls into a ball and the tears pick up their pace. She feels Danny pulling her up, guiding her into a strong hug. She clings to him for dear life, wishing she could’ve carried to term. Despite the lack of money, she really wanted the baby. 

No words are exchanged as the cry in each other’s arms. The Reagan family will never know of this little one, they will never know Linda had been pregnant. As far as they know, Jack, Sean, and little Ella were their only kids. Little R and R-5 never make it into the Reagan family knowledge. Those two babies are forever kept secret from anyone but their heartbroken parents. 

“It’s better this way,” Linda tries to reason two weeks later. 

“Is it?” Danny asks. The topic had been unspoken of since she lost the baby. 

“Yes. Now we don’t have to worry about money, and how we’re going to afford a baby. It’s better this way.”

And she is able to confine herself it really is better that way. Soon she’s believing that her last pregnancy was Sean, not R-5. Her husband doesn’t say anything about it, because it is never mentioned again. He doesn’t tell her how it’s not the healthiest thing to convince herself the events didn’t happen. He just lets the short lived pregnancy and R-5 rest in peace with Ella and Little R. 

Linda knows she has at most ten more years until menopause, meaning there is a possibility she could get pregnant again. So she makes sure she and Danny are practicing safe sex, no matter how much they may want to ravish each other, she makes sure everything is completely safe. After this failed pregnancy, Linda Reagan is never pregnant and never had a pregnancy scare again. She makes sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want to post this yet, but it’s about to be deleted from my drafts... I might end up deleting this anyways, I’m not sure


End file.
